thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 23 - Mind Games
Opening Text DIr QWigley getz hiz wIshed...H3 g0nnA diESZ (Video of Quigley, Leera and Krag interrupts) NEw colour (Video of each of the Krag Krew appears) hOO u gonNa missED MOrez? (Video of Krag celebrating appears) Qwuiglez? or MARkruzs? (Video of Alex and Quigley appears) Try Turdling... When Last We Met When last we met, the Krag Krew was recovering from their rather short battle with a creature known as a Nue. Their decisive victory led them to a modest treasure and peace of mind now that Krag was free from its dread influence. The journey back toward the surface nearly took a deadly turn when the Krew blundered into a trapped room that would have squashed them into a bloody paste but for Alex’s skill with her thieves tools. One thing that absolutely had no effect on the outcome was Quigley getting down on all fours and “turtling”. I want to make that perfectly clear. It did not help. The Krew made their way past creepy dolls and out into the tunnels beneath Dormyn’s Ford and when they crawled up out of the well, it was time to face the town that had accused them of causing this nightmarish saga in the first place. Abigail DeFount heard their case in front of the town’s movers and shakers, and found their arguments compelling enough to declare them innocent of the charges laid against them. They would be free to leave the town, which was now safe because of their heroism. Garrow had a lot of data to organize and samples to study, so took his leave of the party, but Castriel offered to accompany them, hoping perhaps to run into Jerand Hasp and have his chance to avenge Clairet, whom he had served beside in the DeFount house guard. As a parting gift, Bartleby offered the heroes a wand that would allow them to summon mounts to hasten their journey, and then it was simply a matter of deciding on a destination. With home on their minds, the Krag Krew set off for Trapsborough. Their journey was made swift by the horses for the first day, but things took a dire turn when they happened upon a hideous demon accompanied by two werewolves. It seemed that they were actively hunting the Krew, and as wild magic surged, the battle was joined by more infernal creatures that put the Krew on the defensive. The confidence won from their victory under Dormyn’s Ford melted as their attacks seemed useless and their battle plans fell apart. Finally, Krag sounded the retreat, and the others saw no choice but to flee. Unfortunately for Sir Quigley, he was on the front lines, with none of his companions’ high flying escape options to help him.That is where we join you now. Sir Quigley, you have been knocked prone by the telekinetic trickery of a nearby boggart that cackles with wicked glee. Standing over you is an infernal Hydra, jaws snapping as it prepares to feed, and commanding them all is a terrible demonic foe with long suckered arms ending in wicked pincers, slime dripping down its chin as it savors its victory in the name of some higher power it referred to earlier as “The Mistress”. Its whole body seems to explode in a blast of frigid arcane energy that washes over you in a terrible freezing wave, dealing 42 points of cold damage in a tremendous blast. Castriel, flying over the battlefield and still close enough to see this, you feel a terrible sinking feeling in your gut as your new friend is caught in this seemingly hopeless position, but you are still there, and perhaps, if Quigley still lives after that blast, there is something you could do to save him. I ask this question every week, but never has your answer been more important than in this moment. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Adventurers Dice Box - Master Monk Gaming * Dice Sheath - Master Monk Gaming * Pencil Case - Master Monk Gaming * 36 Eligible Shares on Twitter * Winner rolled by Leera (Ashley Seal) Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Castriel Dryston Episodes - Dragons and Things